1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and a vehicle in which the display device is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a display device (so-called Head-Up Display) that is installed in a vehicle and that displays virtual images in the field of vision of the driver. As one example, there is a display device in which the display is made to be easily viewable by reducing the flickering in the luminance of the display caused by rapid changes in the brightness around the vehicle. In this display device, the brightness around the vehicle is detected by an illuminance sensor, the detected brightness is averaged by a microcomputer, and the luminance of the display is controlled according to this averaged brightness (illuminance information).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-206470